


hi welcome to chilis

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chronic Pain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Disability, im in a lot of pain rn so here yall go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: ya boy is in severe pain so have some cute shit that i only spent ten minutes on





	hi welcome to chilis

**Author's Note:**

> "why are you in pain aid?" *starts screaming*  
> but yeah ive had a hell of a day i 1) saw the guy who sexually assaulted me in 6th grade 2) had to touch someone who is gross and an asshole and 3) had to go up and down stairs like nine times so im fucking dead and in a looooot of pain  
> also im shit at endings so yay confetti

Whining, Bumblebee presses his face plates to Ratchet's side. He looks up with huge blue optics that are wide in pain and pouts. He shakes a little, taking quick gaspy vents through the pain and snuggling closer to Ratchet.

"I know, my littlest one, I know. You'll feel better soon," Ratchet soothes. His voice is lower than usual, to lull Bumblebee to recharge, and it's working. The scout flutters his door wings tiredly and gingerly puts one of his legs over Ratchet's. "I have you. You're safe with me. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise."

A few minutes later, after Ratchet thought he was asleep, Bumblebee jerks and yelps. He twists around for a minute, desperately trying to get more comfortable, until Ratchet pulls him up to lie on his chassis and wraps his arms around the smaller mech. Bumblebee settles easily, panting and occasionally whining, but he offlines his optics and presses his helm to Ratchet's neck. "There you go. Shh, little one. You're going to be alright in a little while," Ratchet murmurs, rubbing Bumblebee's back and shuttering his own optics.

Once the wave of pain passes Bumblebee relaxes, servos tucked up between their chests. He nuzzles Ratchet's neck a few times, making sure he's still there, and makes a quiet purring noise. Ratchet smiles softly.

Soon enough, Bumblebee falls into recharge, helm going limp and falling to rest on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet goes through what to do if the pain gets worse for a minute, then lets himself relax and, eventually, dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY WISH I HAD SOMEONE TO CUDDLE WHEN IM HAVING FLARE UPS OKAY I AM TOO DISABLED FOR THIS


End file.
